This invention relates to a shoe, such as a street shoe, athletic shoe, and especially a running shoe with a contoured sole. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel contoured sole design for a running shoe which improves the inherent stability and efficient motion of the shod foot in extreme exercise. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a running shoe wherein the outer extremity of the sole includes precisely-contoured quadrant or quasi quadrant portions permitting the foot to react naturally with the ground as it would if the foot were bare, while continuing to protect and cushion the foot.
By way of introduction, barefoot populations universally have a very low incidence of running "overuse" injuries, despite very high activity levels. In contrast, such injuries are very common in shoe shod populations, even for activity levels well below "overuse". Thus, it is a continuing problem with a shod population to reduce or eliminate such injuries and to improve the cushioning and protection for the foot. It is primarily to an understanding of the reasons for such problems and to proposing a novel solution according to the invention to which this improved shoe is directed.
A wide variety of designs are available for running shoes which are intended to provide stability, but which lead to a constraint in the natural efficient motion of the foot and ankle. However, such designs which can accommodate free flexible motion in contrast create a lack of control or stability. A popular existing shoe design incorporates an inverted, outwardly-flared shoe sole wherein the ground engaging surface is wider than the heel engaging portion. However, such shoes are unstable in extreme situations because the shoe sole, when inverted or on edge, immediately becomes supported only by the sharp bottom sole edge where the entire weight of the body, multiplied by a factor of approximately three at running peak, is concentrated. Since an unnatural lever arm and force moment are created under such conditions, the foot and ankle are destabilized and, in the extreme, beyond a certain point of rotation about the pivot point of the shoe sole edge, forceably cause ankle strain. In contrast, the unshod foot is always in stable equilibrium without a comparable lever arm or force moment and, at its maximum range of inversion motion, about 20.degree. , the base of support on the barefoot heel actually broadens substantially as the calcaneal tuberosity contacts the ground. This is in contrast to the conventionally available shoe sole bottom which maintains a sharp, unstable edge.
It is thus an overall objective of this invention to provide a novel shoe design which approximates the barefoot. It has been discovered, by investigating the most extreme range of ankle motion to near the point of ankle sprain, that the abnormal motion of an inversion ankle sprain, which is a tilting to the outside or an outward rotation of the foot, is accurately simulated while stationary. With this observation, it can be seen that the extreme range stability of the conventionally shod foot is distinctly inferior to the barefoot and that the shoe itself creates a gross instability which would otherwise not exist.
Even more important, a normal barefoot running motion, which approximately includes a 7.degree. inversion and a 7.degree. eversion motion, does not occur with shod feet, where a 30.degree. inversion and eversion is common. Such a normal barefoot motion is geometrically unattainable because the average running shoe heel is approximately 60% larger than the width of the human heel. As a result, the shoe heel and the human heel cannot pivot together in a natural manner; rather, the human heel has to pivot within the shoe but is resisted from doing so by the shoe heel counter, motion control devices, and the lacing and binding of the shoe upper, as well as various types of anatomical supports interior to the shoe.
Thus, it is an overall objective to provide an improved shoe design which is not based on the inherent contradiction present in current shoe designs which make the goals of stability and efficient natural motion incompatible and even mutually exclusive. It is another overall object of the invention to provide a new contour design which simulates the barefoot in running and thus avoids the inherent contradictions in current designs.
It is another objective of this invention to provide a running shoe which overcomes the problem of the prior art.
It is another objective of this invention to provide a shoe wherein the outer extent of the sole of the shoe includes all of the support structures of the foot but which extends no further than the outer edge of the shoe sole so that the transverse or horizontal plane outline of the top of the shoe sole coincides as nearly as possible with the load-bearing portion of the foot sole.
It is another objective of the invention to provide a shoe having a sole which includes a rounded sole edge contoured like the natural form of the side or edge of the human foot but in a geometrically precise manner so that the shoe sole thickness is precisely constant, even if the shoe sole is tilted to either side, or forward or backward.
It is another objective of this invention to provide a novel shoe structure in which the contoured sole includes at its outer edge portions a contoured surface described by a radius equal to the thickness of the shoe sole with a center of rotation at the outer edge of the top of the shoe sole.
It is another objective of this invention to provide a sole structure of the type described which includes at least portions of outer edge quadrants wherein the outer edge of each quadrant coincide with the horizontal plane of the top of the sole while the other edge is perpendicular to it.
It is still another objective of this invention to provide a new stable shoe design wherein the heel lift or wedge increases the thickness of the shoe sole or toe taper decrease therewith so that the side quadrants also increase or decrease by exactly the same amount so that the radius of the side quadrant is always equal to the constant thickness of the shoe sole in a frontal planar cross section.
These and other objectives of the invention will become apparent from a detailed description of the invention which follows taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.